When polyester-based toner binders for dry toners are used in toners, it is easy to provide the toners with both the ability to be fixed even at a low heated roll temperature (low temperature fixability) and the inability to fuse to the heated roll even at a high heated roll temperature (hot offset resistance) simultaneously, in particular good low temperature fixability, and therefore their consumption is showing a tendency toward increase.
Lately, electrophotography, electrostatic recording, electrostatic printing and the like techniques have come into wide use. They are now carried out under more diversified environmental conditions than before and, thus, when conventional toners are used in low temperature and low humidity environments for a long period of time, the quality of images on the photoconductor tends to deteriorate in certain instances. With the prior art toner binders (e.g. Japanese Kokai Publication 2002-148867), it is difficult to prevent the image quality from deteriorating while maintaining various toner characteristics.